


Alpha Agency

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec, distrustful of Alphas, has always chosen to spend his heats alone. When the PR firm he works at is hired to represent an Alpha Agency, an agency that provides trained Alphas to help Omegas through their heats, Alec has to deal with an infuriating blond Alpha who's purposefully pushing Alec's buttons. He instantly dislikes the cocky Alpha, yet somehow he ends up accepting the blond's offer to take care of him through his heat.Note: This is one of about seventy stories I started in 2016 and never finished, and ended up posting fragments of in so many places I just lost track. My plan is to just post how far I've gotten in every single story I find, in the hopes it will all be gathered instead of an overwhelming mess. Thus, it might take a little while before these stories are properly and regularly updated.





	1. Chapter 1

On Tuesday Alec awoke to the tell tale sweet scent that told him he was close to his heat. He'd known it was coming, having stopped taking suppressants a few days ago. Heats were hell, so he kept them at bay for as long as possible, but knew that now and then he'd have to suffer through one, as constant use of the suppressants was harmful.

It felt like his skin was itching, so he climbed into the shower and scrubbed down. It helped somewhat. He didn't spend a lot of time there, and dried off quickly before pulling on boxers and heading into the kitchen for breakfast. It wasn't a busy week, nor was the next, which was good. It was why he'd chosen that time specifically to go through the torture that would start fully in a very few short days.

He pushed the fruit in his bowl around morosely. Every time this part of his cycle rolled around he'd have a mental rant about his second gender. Why hadn't he been an Alpha? Everybody had expected him to be. At the very least he should have been a Beta. There was nothing about him that gave anybody the impression he would be an Omega. Not how he was, not his build, not anything. Apart from his face, which was softer than an Alpha's but not too much softer than a Beta's.

Alec was stubborn as all hell when it came to his heats. He refused to use any toys. He'd never once bought a fake knot or vibrator or dildo or any of the millions of other things available. He refused to give in to his instincts and degrade himself in that way. It made it all the more agonizing, maddeningly so, but when it was finally, _finally_ over, he felt he could hold his head a little higher and not be so ashamed of his status.

There was still a day or three he could safely leave the house and go to work. Alphas would be able to scent him, as embarrassing as that was, and they'd leer at him and eye him up, but he refused to be cowed. As long as his heat hadn't fully hit he'd do his job and pretend he wasn't slowly suffocating in dread.

It was time to leave soon, so he scarfed down the last of the fruit and drank his orange juice quickly whilst he hurried to get dressed. Suit in place, no tie because it made him feel like he couldn't breath, juice all gone and teeth brushed, he was out the door, suitcase in hand.

He'd barely stepped out onto the street when he saw Alphas start to turn their heads. Obviously he'd been more potent this time than he realised. Keeping his head up and looking straight ahead, ignoring the looks and even a comment or two, he marched decisively to his destination.

There was barely anyone in the PR office when he got there. He liked it like that. It gave him a few seconds to get himself in order and set up as his computer booted. As it came to life he checked over everything twice. Projects he was supposed to hand in today were all there, flawless and ready to be delivered. There were a few appointments with clients that shouldn't be a problem. He had already read up about the companies in-depth and had his pitch prepared. There was one new meeting scheduled, he noted as he sipped his tea. It was with one of the company's best clients, an agency that catered to Omegas in heat. Perfect timing. He rolled his eyes. Of course he'd been requested to be in that meeting for the first time ever when he was their target group.

There wasn't much he could do about it, so instead he dropped off all the finished paperwork to their intended recipients, went through all his mail and was pretty much done when everybody else started rolling in.

Most of the morning went by quickly. He'd had most of the appointments with the clients, and they'd been satisfied with his recommendations. He'd finished a few reports for his boss on the meetings, and started making notes on the others when lunch neared. There was a new client he was supposed to be wooing with a lunch today, so he made his exit and walked briskly in hopes of getting there before the client.

Arriving at the restaurant early, he noted that his reserved table was empty, and he smiled satisfactorily. He took a place and made himself comfortable, reviewing his paperwork for this particular client. The folders were all in order, so he placed them to his left on the table and waited patiently for the other person to arrive. They, a Beta Alec noticed, did right on time, and hands were shaken and introductions were made, as well as an attempted subtle sniff from the client. Alec pretended not to notice. A few pleasantries were shared before Alec gave his ideas for what his company could provide in terms of public relations. The Beta seemed pleased, and even a little taken with Alec, which he was sure smoothed the deal. They parted ways after setting up an appointment in a week's time, right when Alec would be away. The Beta didn't complain, but Alec could see he wasn't too thrilled he wouldn't be dealing with Alec. Alec had explained it would be more prudent for the client to finalize a contract quickly so they could start work. Truth be told, he didn't really want the Beta to try to ask him out, which could screw the gain of the new client when he'd inevitably turn him down. He paid the waiter and made his excuses, pretending he really would have liked to stay longer, but that his boss needed him back straight away. The Beta nodded his understanding, and they shook hands again before Alec quickly left.

Upon returning to his office, he finished the rest of the reports and filled his boss in on how the lunch date had gone. His boss gave a smile of satisfaction before dismissing him, and two hours later Alec found himself sitting back at his desk with nothing to do. He'd read up about the agency and their previous collaborations, read through previous meeting notes, and was completely up to speed. He looked down at his notes again, checking them over and found himself satisfied with his work.

With half an hour until the meeting, he went to the small office kitchen to make himself some more tea. It was supposed to help with heats and take the edge off. He wasn't sure how much he trusted it, but he was willing to try anything that wasn't illegal or didn't seem too artificial.

When the kettle boiled, he poured it into the huge mug in which he'd already placed two tea bags. He didn't really like drinking the tea around others. It had a telling smell, and he found it humiliating that people knew he spent his heats alone. That was his private business.

A gorgeous blond he'd never seen before stepped into the kitchen just as he was leaving, and he nearly spilled his tea in an attempt to not bump into the Alpha. He blushed when he saw the subtle sniff the blond gave his way, then at the tea. Quickly stepping around the blond, he made to leave again when the blond spoke up.

"That stuff doesn't work, you know," the Alpha said conversationally.

"How would you know, Alpha?" Alec snapped back, holding his tea closer like a shield and storming off. He could hear the low chuckle the blond gave as he left.

After that he hid in his office. That must have been the worst timing ever. Other than lunch, people didn't really use the kitchen, so he hadn't expected to bump into someone or he would have been quicker.

Feeling frazzled, Alec tried to drink his tea as he looked over all his notes again to calm him down. It burned his lips, so he put the mug down and accepted he'd probably have to bring it to the meeting. Well, at least it was with the Omega catering agency, so they'd be understanding.

His phone buzzed to remind him that the meeting was in five minutes. He gathered his files into a neat pile that he held to his chest defensively with his one hand, and with the other he grabbed his mug. The tea was cooler now, and he took a quick sip, grimacing at the bitter taste.

He'd anticipated having to wait outside the office the last few minutes before the meeting started, but the secretary showed him straight in. His boss gave him a pleasant smile, nose twitching like earlier, and Alec was slightly suspicious because he'd known Alec was going into heat. He'd had to send his boss an email explaining why he'd be off work, so what his boss was up to he didn't know.

The door opened again, and two new guests entered. A tall blond Beta who introduced himself as Hodge Starkweather, and the infuriating blond from earlier. The Alpha looked at him and gave him a smirk and a wink as he saw the mug Alec had left on the desk. Alec wanted to punch him. He settled for gripping the Alpha's hand a little harder than he needed to when they shook, muttering his name and learning the others. Jace Wayland. He turned to shake the other man's hand as well as the Alpha shook his boss's.

They moved into the boss's private meeting room off to the side of his office. Alec sat down next to his boss, both of them placed with their back to the windows. Alec almost snarled when Mr. Wayland decided to slouch into the seat across from him, legs spread wide as if in invitation to stare at his package. Except the table was in the way, for which Alec was thankful, or he might just have taken the blond up on his offer. The blond sat forward after a few seconds, resting his forearms on the table and lacing his fingers as he stared at Alec with a smug look. Alec returned it with an unimpressed expression of his own. This Wayland was apparently having a lot of fun at his expense, seemingly enjoying Alec's situation way too much.

Pleasantries were being spoken by the two bosses as Jace continued to watch Alec in an almost predatory fashion.

"...Jace, here," Mr. Starkweather spoke, and Alec's attention shifted to him, "is our most sought-after Alpha. Though," here the Beta gave him a mock exasperated look, "Jace tends to be picky and prefers the meeting and teaching aspects of our agency these days."

Jace acknowledged his boss with a cheeky grin and threw Alec a smirk that had him barely holding back from slapping the Alpha.

"He knows the ins and outs of our agency better than anyone," Mr. Starkweather continued, "and as he has a better understanding of the details he'll be more able to brook this deal with you. Perhaps you would be able to squeeze him in next week?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Lightwood here will be unavailable next week," his boss replied in a voice that said they all knew why, and Alec could have sunk into the floor. Mr. Wayland's smirk grew wider.

"Then how about this week, perhaps? We're hoping to get a head start on it," Mr. Starkweather suggested.

"I do apologize, but my last day this week is today," Alec spoke quickly. He wanted out, and he wanted out _now_.

"How about over dinner, then?" Mr. Wayland suggested to Alec's boss, voice carrying a seductive tint. "I'm sure Mr. Lightwood and I could iron out the details and work out a deal without having to take up any of your time."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Alec's boss nodded happily. Anything that would make the agency happy, Alec groused in his mind. "Then I think we can call it a day," he spoke to the two Agency representatives as they both stood up, shaking hands, "and you and Mr. Wayland can sort out plans between yourselves?"

It was an order disguised as a question, and Alec nodded his affirmation. His boss shook hands with Mr. Wayland and he shook hands with Mr. Starkweather. Mr. Wayland never attempted to even offer him his hand, probably taking one look at Alec and seeing the storm brewing there.


	3. Chapter 3

To all my superduper amazing readers who're waiting patiently, or even, fair enough, impatiently for an update, I want you all to know I'm so very grateful for each and every single one of you. Every subscribe, kudos, and comment encourages me, and I'm so thankful that you're still sticking with me. I want to reassure everybody that not a single one of my stories has been abandoned. The reason it's taking me so long to update is because of the sheer amount of material I have. I have between 40 and 80 stories in the works, perhaps even more. That's where the biggest problem lies. I didn't choose just one medium to write in. I've written some stuff by hand, then other stuff in notes on my iPad and iPhone, then yet some things in word, and sent the electronic versions to myself via email over and over with everything from only minor changes, like a word here or there, or extra paragraphs, or even continued to the next chapter in the same file. I have completely lost myself in the chaos, and battling through the text mess is exhausting. Then real life gets in the way, I forget what version of a chapter is the "core" one I'm comparing all the other versions to, and suddenly I have to work my way through the same everything from 3 to 8 version of the same chapter all over again. I spend hours and days trying to deal with that alone, which is draining, and it also means I can't continue on anything, because I don't know if I've already written the continuation of a story that's lost somewhere in the mess.

I truly am trying to deal with all of this and get these stories out there. As an avid reader of stories posted to AO3, I know all too well the frustration of waiting months, even years for updates, all the time wondering if a story has been abandoned. I think every day about all of you who've taken the time to read my stuff, to send me kudos, to write me feedback and comments. I think about how I need to sit down and write more, then realise i can't continue before all the previous mess is sorted out, so that I don't put days and weeks worth of effort into writing something, only to find that something I'd already written clashes with it, and my work is for naught. It's a pure and utter nightmare, one I have brought on myself. I've learned my lesson now, unfortunately much too late.

I'm trying to work this out, story for story, most likely starting with the simpler ones, which unfortunately aren't necessarily the ones people are most eager to get to read the continuation of. Somehow, though, I need to lessen the amounts of bits and pieces floating around, and tackling the least disorderly stuff will make the bigger ones easier to handle as there will be less to sift through.

Should someone somewhere know of a free programme that compares documents, or even is mad enough to be willing to sort out a chapter here or there for me, send me an email. Until then I'll try my best to wade through the madness.

Thank you so much for everything. I check my email every day, often several times a day, in the hopes of new comments (that truthfully at this time I don't deserve, and won't until I manage to do right by you guys). Knowing that my effort is appreciated means so much to me, and it also reminds me, both for better and for worse, that I have to fight through this for not only myself, but also for you.

-HenryTheHAP

(This text will be replaced with the next chapter once I get it sorted.)

The stories that are the biggest mess are:  
\- Alpha Agency  
\- (I Wanna) Dance  
\- Beta-Omega

(And then a bunch of stories I haven't even started posting...)


End file.
